


Can't Help Falling In Love

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy!blaine wooing Kurt in glee club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Can't Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley

First thing you should know: Blaine Anderson doesn't like glee club. 

He only joined because Mrs. Pillsbury practically  _ begged _ him, and it's all his fault because he let it slip that  _ sometimes _ he sings and it just so happens her boyfriend runs the club.

Mostly he sits in the back with Mike since he also doesn't sing much; his contributions consisting of smirking his agreement with Santana's comments and rolling his eyes at Rachel. 

And sometimes - not that he'd admit - he let's his eyes drift to Kurt Hummel. 

It's not like Blaine can help it. He's the only boy in school that wouldn't mind his stares, although Kurt avoids Blaine in fear of second hand smoke. He's absolutely stunning as far as Blaine's concerned. Sure his outfits are a bit out there, but Blaine appreciates the attention it calls to Kurt's ass, and the confidence makes his already bitchy comments even snarkier.

“Just talk to him,” Puck hisses one Saturday when their sitting around his basement, drinking and ranting. And Blaine rolls his eyes because he doesn't  _ do _ that.

“You could sing a song,” Sam suggests, and they both look at him because he's clearly the only sober one in the room. “What? It's how I got Quinn and Mercedes.”

“It's how you lost Quinn and Mercedes,” Puck laughs, chucking a beer can at him. 

When it's been two weeks and the thought still hasn't left Blaine's mind, he decides to at least try. 

Rachel had ranted - while looking directly at Finn - about how  _ some _ guys need to learn to be chivalrous, and in some inspirational speech from Mr. Schuester, they're having a 1950s week.

He chooses to forgo his leather jacket for one day, slicks back his curls, and puts on the suit he only ever wears for his dad's business dinners, and sings - what he's never told anyone -  is one of his favorite songs.

When he finishes, and the applause dies down, Kurt staring at him wide eyed in reaction that Blaine practically sang the whole song to him.

Rachel begins droning about how the song was technically released in 1961, and Kurt grabs his bag and pulls Blaine out of the choir room with a sharp tug.

“I hope your not mad at me Hummel,” he says when they're in the silent hallway.

“Do you want to get coffee?” Kurt asks.

“I-now?” Blaine splutters.

“If you didn't mean it then I'll-” Kurt starts heading for the door and Blaine mentally slaps himself because dammit he's been waiting for this.

Grabbing Kurt's hand, a rush flooding through Blaine's spine, they laugh and head for the doors.

“Trust me Hummel, I meant every word.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
